


I Don't Care It's Obvious

by marauder5sos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Monty and Nathan are not as subtle as they think, secret relationship is not so secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This based off my imagine on tumblr,<br/>'Imagine Miller and Monty sneaking around thinking they’re so good at keeping their relationship a secret and then something happens or they decide to tell everyone and nobody acts surprised and they’re confused and then Monroe or Harper pipe up and are like “you are both the most unsubtle people we’ve ever seen, it’s kind of obvious dumb ass” and the boys are like “oh”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care It's Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not that good, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Here's the post from tumblr btw: http://marauder5sos.tumblr.com/post/114126375512

Today was the day they were taking the plunge. Taking the big step and throwing all inhibitions out of the metaphorical window. This was it, the big one, and the most nerve-racking and daunting situation they had ever been in. Monty looked across at Nate and tried smiling but felt as though it was more like a grimace. Staring out at everybody gathered in their cabin, he swallowed heavily.

“Thank you all for coming, I, well, I mean we have some news and it’s good, well depends on how you see it, but I think it’s good news so really that’s all that matter but-”

At this point Miller interrupted him and stuttered out “What Monty is trying to say, is that he and I are, well, we wanted you all to know that we, we are in a relationship”

Monty closed his eyes in relief, grasped Nathans hand and muttered, “thank god for you” to Nathan under his breath. Looking at the ten delinquents they considered their closest friends, including Millers father, Monty was surprised to see them all trying their absolute hardest to suppress smirks and giggles. 

“What is so funny? We literally just told you our deepest secret and now you’re all trying not to laugh!” Nathan burst out glaring at everyone while stepping slightly in front of Monty as if to protect him from the mirth and the amusement of their fellow camp mates.

Monroe looked at them while barley containing her laughter and begins cackling as though Murphy had just told her the most god-awful joke that she had ever heard.   
“Oh my god you are two of the most oblivious and unsubtle human beings we have ever met, you guys have honestly just made my day with this whole meeting”

Nathan and Monty look at each other in bewilderment and say in unison “What?” when Harper pipes up while also giggling and saying “We’ve all known since we got back from Mt Weather, you guys are so bad at hiding it, I mean, I must’ve walked in on you guys like seven times in the past month at least” 

“Nate, you are my son and I cannot believe the fact that you honestly thought that I wouldn’t notice you and Monty wearing each others clothes, he wears your guard jacket for crying out loud!” came David Millers input, his eyes full of merriment as he winked at his son and Monty.

At this point in time, Monty and Miller both had sank down onto the bed and stared at the other people in the room in blatant disbelief and shock. Miller shook his head and spoke saying, “So you all mean to say that all of you knew that Monty and I were together”   
“Since Mt Weather?” Monty interjected. “I don’t understand, I thought we were so careful always taking precautions-”  
“Evidently we weren’t careful enough Mon” Nathan interrupted with a chuckle. 

“If I’m being totally honest with you both” Bellamy spoke up gaining everyone’s attention, “it was almost like you weren’t trying to be careful, as we all know, I am not the most observant person when it comes to feelings but when Monty continuously comes by when you’re on guard duty and leaves with hickeys on his neck it kind of shows that something is going on Miller you dumb ass”

That comment had everyone laughing and not pretty laughing either. Monroe was cackling again, Wick was snorting; Clarke and Raven had loud boisterous laughs while Lincoln let out a quiet little chuckle with no expression on his face whatsoever.

“Alright alright, if you’re done laughing at our expense, maybe we can all go to the cafeteria for lunch?” Monty tried saying over the top of the hullabaloo. When nobody seemed to be listening, he turned to Nathan and whispered in his ear “What do you say we get out of here? Go on a little trip outside the gates, get away from this pack of animals?”

“Oh God yes, quick” and desperately trying to be as discreet as possible, they got up from their bed, turned around and fell over each other as Monty tripped over Ravens crutch she had left lying on the floor, making everyone stop laughing and look up at the couple in surprise. 

“Where are you two going?” Clarke asked looking disappointed, “we were having so much fun!”

Monty looked at Miller and said to the others with fake enthusiasm, “Lunch Time! You guys go and we’ll catch up with you”

As their friends and family all walked out still in merriment and talking loudly about ‘dumb idiots who think their sneaky’, Monty threw himself down on the bed and hid his face in the pillow proclaiming a muffled “I hate my life”

Just as Nathan is about to walk over to laugh at and comfort his partner, they were interrupted by an unexpected adult voice “Sorry lovebirds but Miller we need you on guard duty, Green, we need you in engineering. Now.”

Looking up from his pillow in time to see Abby Griffin striding away, Monty looks at Nate.

“We were SO not subtle”


End file.
